Mage of Ages
by dorepoll
Summary: A twisted and couragous quest is thrusted in front of a now older and mature Link. Time, friendship, betrayal and courage are all present, but is victory? Please Read and Review!
1. Link Starts the Day

Every day a hero is born, whether they use this God given gift for good or evil is as a certain as a simple roll of the dice.  
  
  
  
Tossing and turning around in his bed, link is starting the day quite roughly. His white bed sheets are no longer straight and clean but looking more crinkled and knotted out. Finally giving up to the light pouring in from the window of his cottage, Link stumbled out wearily to his dresser. He changed into his green tunic and placed on his hat. He quickly tidied up some of clothes he left on the floor and shoved them into a near dresser, and shut it quickly before they all came tumbling out again. Link could take care of his new cottage quite well for his age, which happened to be 17. Closing he curtains sightly, Link was no longer blinded by the morning light and braved going down for breakfast and preparing for the next day, which was sure to be full of life and charm and maybe a little magic.  
  
Quickly jogging down the stairs and into the lounge room, Link gathered his tools of trade. Grabbing his master sword, which he still had after the events with Gannadorf and the Ocarina of Time, he but it in his sheath that sat by his hips. He walked across the small room which was quite humble, and picked up his bow and arrows. He wields them with delicate skill, and was known throughout the land as the best there ever was, even if he rarely does admit it. All he needed now was his hook shot, which was hanging above the door and his winged boots, which sat underneath the breakfast table.  
  
Grabbing his hat that sat on a hook near the corner, Link sat down to enjoy the day, or what he had of it before he went out to work. Opening the drawers, Link realised that he had little/ nothing to eat in his house and must remember to go shopping as soon as he finishes work. He finally decided to make himself a sandwich and sat down at the table. The sandwich was good to his tastebuds but not nearly as good as the food he got in the castle when he spent time with Zelda.  
  
After saving the world from a certain death, Link returned to the princess and although they didn't actually go out, they spent considerable time together as friends. Guards all around the castle could all recall seeing two young kids playfully strolling through the courtyard, one with long blonde hair and a pink dress and one with a green tunic and a green long hat, that sat behind him more than atop. The two would laugh and giggle together and play all kinds of pranks on the King, who disapproved of their friendship.  
  
Link was from the Kokiri Forest, a magical place where kids never grew up and magic was in the air. They all worked together to build their own little town and happily lived together. But on the death of their mentor, the Great Deku tree, Link went on a quest to venture out to the rest of Hyrule (which in the forest is forbidden) and fight the evil that was afoot.  
  
Slowly, with age, Link and Zelda's friendship slowly withered away like a Rose in the winter. When the two hit 15, they went in different directions in lifestyle, and Link left in order to find a place better than the accommodation provided by the castle. The two promised each other that they will keep in touch forever and with the aid of a certain owl, a few letters and several sneaking missions to the castle, the promises were kept. Even today when they are now both 17, Link regularly sees Zelda in the castle, and every so often Zelda will drop in to Link's place of work.  
  
Link could not return to the forest because of his older age and he very little rupees to spend. After some discussions with his good friend Malon, who was the daughter of the Lon Lon ranch, Link managed to get a cottage in the ranch for very little. Malon was a good friend of his and she even took care of his horse (which she gave to him in the first place) as part of her working day. The two were the same age and have been good friends for a long time.  
  
Brushing the crumbs of his Kokiri style green tunic Link quickly fitted himself into to his winged boots. The boots were made of light brown leather, and they had magical wings that sat on either side. When link walked into thin air, he would hover for a few seconds. These were particularly useful for his occupation, which from the looks of the day's weather, may be very profitable. He stood up and walked with the boots to get their feel. They were light, very light and when he walked he felt that it was as if an angel was moving his legs, and he had little control. He then slunk his brown backpack over his back, and then covered it with a large shield that had the Hyrule emblem engraved on it. The shield was very sturdy and made out of shiny iron, and can stop anything from arrows to deku nuts. Link walked to the front door and grabbed his metal hook shot, which he used to grab onto things and pull him up. Link had greased the chains the night before, so it should be working flawlessly at the moment. Locking the door, Link placed his Ocarina in his top pocket and stepped out into Hyrule field. 


	2. Enter the horror

In time of hero's there was always a nemesis. How can such a hero define who his nemesis is?  
  
Looking out into the horizon, Link's view was captivated by Zelda's castle. She was teaching classes on magic to mages in training, and so far she has been very successful. A couple of them came out to be big names in the magic world, whilst others were content on using it for personal use. One student, Sylvia Garnieah, has been rumoured to be the most powerful mage under 15. She has won many tournaments for her age group and has just recently been entering adult competitions. Link missed his youthful days with Zelda, but for the moment he was content with the occasional visit he gives her. He shook his head to wipe the memories from his thoughts, and tried to get to the task at hand.  
  
Brushing his thick, shortish blonde away from his face, and took his green long hat off for a moment to scratch his head. The reason for all the head scratching was that no one was in the field. No one setting up, no ambitious tourist ready to take in all he or she can get, no one. The field's grass was a soft orange after bouncing of the warm sunset, the tree's were moving back and forth with the gentle breeze." Where was everyone?" Link thought to himself. He checked his diary that was in his bag and yes it was Tuesday. Where could everyone be? Looking over towards the castle link noticed a strange light coming from the courtyard in the castle. Jagged blue bolts were hurling upwards towards the grey sky that seemed to surround it. The bolts seemed wild and vigorous and danced with the magic that pulsed through them wildly. There was no doubt in Links fragile mind that evil was afoot.  
  
Pursing his gloved fingers to his chafed lips, Link took a deep breath and let a whistle fly into the mystical wind. A high pitch whistle it was, and it travelled through the air sharply, as if to pierce the airwaves around it. Shifting his attention to Lon Lon ranch, Link noticed that the residence looked fairly calm and peaceful, unlike the storm that seemed to be brewing around him. Again moving his hair away from his 17 year old, green eyes, Link's heed caused him to sway his neck to the left, where he noticed something travelling with great pace and elegance.  
  
Epona the brown horse galloped under the stormy skies that is constantly consuming Hyrule field. Her fine brown coat was covered partly by her beautiful saddle, which had the Triforce crest engraved on the top. Her body moved gracefully yet surged with strength; she was easily the fastest Horse in the ranch. "Here girl!" Link yelled out, and was the greeted by a sudden lick to the face.  
  
Drawing his master sword, which glistened in the morning light, Link climbed upon Epona and clicked his heels against her lightly to get her going. As they drew close to the castles drawbridge, Link's thoughts were trying to grasp the situation. Who is behind this? Where are the townspeople? Is it Zelda? Gannondorf? It was unlikely to be Zelda, as the magic seemed to be uncontrolled and evil. But how could it be Gannondorf? He was locked away for good, by the most powerful magic in existence.  
  
Entering the Castles market area, Link's mouth opened in astonishment. He trembled with fear. His fingertips wet numb in shock. Epona seemed somewhat scared as well, as her hooves were slowly backtracking in the direction they entered from. Thousands of faces, from the fat to the skinny, to the young to the old, to the rich to the poor, where staring inanimately towards him. The colour in their skin looked drained, and their expressions were sad and mournful. They were not moving at all, in fact they even looked frozen by some sort of curse.  
  
The market place was a popular destination for the hyrulians. Many people will gather around to buy something at a stall or see one of the performers (which happened to be Link's job). During the holidays, the place was chock- a-block full. No, there were too many people here. Epona couldn't walk through there was too many people. Every person in Hyrule must be staring blankly at the entrance.  
  
Link faced Epona to the exit and slapped her on the back, Epona responded by galloping out into the field. Edging past all the statuesque people, a noise caught Link's attention. It was tiny little footsteps. Link cupped his hand to his ear and realised it was the noise of small paws treading on stone. A brown figure, which was on all fours, reaching 40 centre metres in hight ran past the frozen legs of the people. "Hello?" Link called out. Besides his own voice echoing of the walls around him, he heard nothing. Suddenly something pounced on him, causing him to fall over.  
  
After his face had been licked over and over, causing his face to be dripping with saliva, Link got up and looked at whom the tongue belonged to. A set of blue eyes stared back at him. A dog! A small terrier was standing on Link, who was on his back, panting like mad. Link scrambled to his feet. And inspected it.  
  
Grabbing the dog's red collar Link found a shiny gold pendent hanging off it. It read "Cornell" (Yes, yes, named after Soundgarden's Chris Cornell - Author). "Come here Cornell" Link asked commanded politely in tone. The dog panted enthusiastically. Patting the dog lightly, Link shook his head and redirected his motives to the problem at hand. Link took out his normal leather boots from his bag and changed into them, just to give him that little more speed. Walking up the stairs, Link looked at the dirt path and ran down it. He was fierce as he was confused. 


	3. Social runins

Evil will only reveal itself if it is confidant, if not, it is always vulnerable.  
  
When Link was a child, he would have to sneak into the courtyard, carefully staying out of the guards view. Today was a different story though, as the guards shared the same fate as the townspeople. Link skidded to a halt, dist flying from his leather boots, when he saw one guard moving. Link stared, confused and perplexed, the guard didn't look worried or frightened. In fact, he seemed to be completely ignorant about his surroundings. He just keep walking up and down a dirt path about 20 metres long, keeping his shoulders firm and stiff.  
  
Rushing over to the guard, Link shouted out wildly. "Hey! You there!" The guards looked left and right to see if the shouts were aimed at him. "Yes you!" Link yelled out, confirming the guard's query. The guard was a tall 6- foot man, with broad soldiers and strong arms. His sword in his right arm rose, as if to caution Link. "Stop!" he yelled. "This is private residence, if you do not take yourself out, I will." Link stopped suddenly, his back arching up. "Oh, it's master Link. I haven't seen you here in years. Where does the time go?" "Link jolted back in astonishment, his mouth and eyes widened. "Haven't you looked around lately?! Everything is in havoc! Bolts of magic are flying -." Link paused. Looking around again, Link saw a luscious blue sky, thriving green grass, and more importantly, no sign of anything unusual.  
  
The guard raised his eyebrow, as if to think that Link was completely insane. "Is everything ok master Link?" In all his confusion, link walked backwards, away from the guard who seemed to be abnormal at best. Suddenly, a great white light blocked Links vision, and the post apocalyptic view of Hyrule was once again back in his sights. The guard stood there staring at link, as if to wonder what he was up to. Link slowly passed back over to the guard, one step at a time, until he hit the dirt path that the guard had previously been marching up and down on. As before, the white light came, and the view reverted back to peaceful Hyrule. Link pinched himself to check if he was dreaming and no he was definitely awake, awake but maybe not sane. To check his sanity, Link grabbed the guard by his chain mail located on his chest and yanked him to the havoc area of Hyrule.  
  
Falling over by surprise, the guard used his gloved fitted on his hand to wipe his brown hair away from his brown eyes. His plump red nose wiggled and he put his hand on the ground to push his upper half body upwards. Link put out his gloved hand with hole for his fingers and helped the guard up. The guard stood to his feet and stared to the desolate sky. Turning to Link, the guard asked, "What is happening?" Link put his index to his mouth, thinking of where to start in this bizarre event. "Well" he said finally "I got up and walked to the marketplace. The whole town was there, and they weren't moving. They seemed to be frozen somehow, and they all seemed to be caught off guard, all with terrifying expressions scared onto their faces. I have no idea what is with the blue bolts; I suspect some evil magic is afoot. I was on the way there until I ran into you, who seemed to be safe from all this. I know why I'm still ok, I am from Kokiri, and it seems that only humans were affected. You however-." He said slapping the guards back gently "Are as human as they come. I suspect that whatever has been done to that pathway, it seems to be a gateway to a different place, time or reality. I'm not entirely sure."  
  
The guard bent over and put his hands on his knees, as if to take this all in. After a quick count to ten and a lot of heavy breathing he stood to his feet, looking firmly ahead. "We will have to stop it then." Link was taken back a little by the guard's sudden decision, but pleased to hear it nether the less. "Certainly, uhh sorry it has been seven years and I am terrible with names." The guard did not seem hurt "I am not surprised, I barely recognised you myself. The name is Commerford" (Yeah named after Rage Against The Machine's Tim Commerford - Author). Link smiled widely and lightly punched Commerford in the shoulder. Laughing, Link patted Commerford on the shoulder. "I remember you, you were the strongest guard in the whole palace. The only one to successfully remove from the courtyard if I recall correctly." Commerford smiled "Only doing my duty, sir." Link snapped his solemn expression back. His friend nodded, and they both ran of gallantly towards the blue bolts.  
  
"Oh and Commerford, stop calling me sir" "Yes sir." "No no no you don't get it, I am not like that, don't give me a title." "Alright sir" "Gah!"  
  
Next Chapter: Link and Commerford finally face the evil ahead, and try to find some answers. 


	4. The fight for justice and such

Important note: About the whole deku seed/Kokiri thing, that was kinda intentional. You'll see.  
  
When the unexpected happens, strategy is no longer a factor.  
  
Blurred images of various types of vegetation, grey bricks from the walls of the castle and the field of Hyrule rushed past Link's eyes as he ran towards the evil ahead. The clanging of Commerford's iron boots thudding against the dirt filled Link's ears. The blue bolts were getting stronger and more fierce and in Link's mind, more evil. Commerford ran on, not sure if his fighting abilities were nearly as good as Link's. Of course not, he thought. Look at him he is freakin magic. He is from the forest, although the deku seed would suggest otherwise.  
  
The pair stopped at a dome of blue light. The blue bolts were shooting from the top of it, making this the source of all the evil. "What is it, sir?" Having no time to dismiss the title, Link replied in a hesitant and uncertain tone "I'm not sure, but whatever it is, it's got something or someone moving inside it." Commerford squinted his small brown eyes. A grey outline of a figure seemed to be waving it's arms around, as if to conduct the magic.  
  
Taking an arrow from his quiver, Link picked up his wooden bow. It's smooth wooden finish felt comfortable in Link's sweaty palms and the arrow was as sharp as ever. The metal tip on the arrow showed reflections of the blue bolts shining ahead. Link loaded the arrow, put his right foot back and took aim. His forehead was sweaty; he could not concentrate, for his target was unknown. He stood there in his stance, one eye open, and ready to let go. He stopped. He waited. Nothing.  
  
"What are you waiting for, sir?" Commerford said in his deep voice. Link stood there and did not reply, his open eye was fixed on the light blue dome. Finally Link let go of the bow. The arrow flew through the air swiftly and quickly, and it hit the upper half of the dome. The arrow penetrated the dome, and the blue light around it flickered. "Now Commerford!" Commerford was quickly reacted and threw his iron sword at the flickering dome. Spinning around vertically, the sword hit the dome by the blade. A sharp crackle, a few moments of flickering light, and the light was gone. Not to let his guard down, Commerford stumbled forward and picked up his sword and then stood back with Link, who had his shield covering his body neck down.  
  
The mist from the dome started to clear. A tall, slim human shape started to walk through it. "Show yourself!" Link commanded with full confidence. A female voice laughed, as if to mock the two. A woman, six foot tall was standing in front of the two. She had blue skin and a darker shade of blue for her hair. Her eyes where a soft yellow, she was wearing nothing but a tattered dress that barely hung off her shoulders. Glittering shapes seemed to surround her. "Who are you?" Link asked whilst gripping his master sword with both hands. The woman laughed again. "Don't you recognise me? Or maybe you might be able to tell from a distance." Link relaxed his sword a little, trying to work out the identity of this mystery woman. "Will this refresh your memory? Oh help me Link? I am just too weak for Gannondorf. You have to be the hero because I am just a weak fairy." She said, rolling her eyes and waving her arms in the air, mocking Link. "Navi?" Link asked, praying to himself that he guessed wrong. Judging from her smile, he didn't. "Look I don't care who you are. But what you are doing is evil! I must stop you!" He said, whilst charging at Navi with his sword wielded above his head. "NO!" Link shouted, palm outstretched. Navi grinned and stood her ground, not intimidated. Commerford swung his sword down only to be met by Navi's hand, which stopped the blade in its path. "Back in line buddy." She said calmly, pushing Commerford back to his original position.  
  
"I want some answers." Link said bitterly between his teeth. "You are in no position to order me around. But I like seeing you squirm." "Why?" Link asked, eyes opening as he said it, as if he was pleading. "I sold my soul to the devil and she gave me all this. I just came back to this stupid time to get hold my end of the deal." Commerford blinked once again and scratched his helmet. "This isn't you Navi. You are a good sole. Something is driving you. Something evil." "No one controls me!" she shrieked in response, and to carry out her harsh tone she stretched her arm out and let some blue bolts fly in Link's direction. Link ducted them easily and turned around and say that the bush behind him was now totally gone save for a couple of roots.  
  
Suddenly, Navi lifted her blue arm and caught something in mid-air. A long needle, which was thrown at her, shined in the pale light, which was constantly engulfing Hyrule. "Someone else wants to play?" Navi asked, looking around. The clattering of metal was the only warning of the next attack. A long chain came out of the grey sky and wrapped around Navi's neck. A yank later and Navi was hanging in the air, trying to pry the chain away from her neck. Commerford and Link both looked upwards and saw a slim blue figure with several marking on her skin-tight suit hanging in the air. "Ze- I mean Sheik!" Link cried. Commerford raised his sword, not sure if this new figure was friend or foe. Link motioned with his arm that she was friend and Commerford relaxed a little.  
  
"Let go of me!" Navi shrieked. She let go of the chain chocking her neck and waved her arms about. "Nuh uh." Sheik said, waving her index finger left and right. "You ain't doing any magic for now" she finished. Navi looked around and saw a green light around them, signalling that a spell that prevents all magic being cast with the exception of the person who made cast the spell in the first place. "Aww stuck are we?" Sheik mocked. Navi relaxed a little and then smiled. "Yes well if no one can perform magic here, then that wont stop us will it?" Sheik relaxed her grip in astonishment. "Bye bye!" Navi said waving. Sheik was still hovering in the air holding onto her chain. But this time the chain was empty, as Navi seemed to of disappeared. "Come back here which." Commerford yelled looking around. Link sat on the grass with his face buried in his hands. Sheik jumped down and sat next to him. She patted him on the back. Looking to the sky, Link told himself that that was not the Navi he knew.  
  
Next Chapter: Who is this female devil that Navi referred to? What did she mean by 'this time'? What will Link do to stop his companion? What will become of Commerford?" 


	5. When one door shuts another one opens

A quest only begins when there is a hero willing to take it.  
  
Some say that when you are down watch the sunrise. Link sat on his cottage roof, facing east watching the mellow orange sunrise. His eyes were filled with water, and his face was bright red. He couldn't recap on the events from that night. Well it was day, but the sky was so black it was like the night. Links shoulders hung low, and what was left of his tattered green tunic flapped in the soft morning wind. How could Navi turn so evil? Sure she got on his nerves sometimes, but that was out of control.  
  
She was definitely not her usual self. For the brief moment that Link looked in her eyes, he saw a truly demonic being. She had no love, none of the compassion that she had when Link went on to Gannondorf. She said something about selling her soul, so there was someone else involved. Link just say on his terracotta tiled roof, arms wrapped round his hunched knees, crying to himself.  
  
Link felt thing fingers rubbing against his back. Lifting his head up and turning it around he saw an unhooded sheik, gently trying to calm him down. "Shhhhhhhh it's ok. Everything is going to be ok. It wasn't the Navi we knew, that's for sure. We will find the source of the problem. Don't worry." Link's sobs started to grow less in numbers, but he still felt terrible.  
  
"How are the townspeople?" Link asked, as he vaguely recalled running through the town, teary eyed, just hoping to escape reality. Zelda looked at the castle, recalling of the past events. "I wouldn't know. I just teleported here, I came to see you." Link smiled at the thought. "Lucky you came to save us anyway, I doubt I could have handled it. Even with the help of Commerford." Zelda looked worried, and this was not helping to cheer Link up. "What's Commerford doing?" He finally asked, wiping his eyes. "Talking to Malon."  
  
"But how?" Are the townspeople back to normal?" Zelda shook her head whilst adjusting her skin-tight outfit. "It's doubtful, otherwise everyone will be wandering out of the market place looking for some answers." Link stood to his feet and got his hook shot out of his pocket. He shot it at a tree far away. He was about to press the trigger, which would of made him fly forwards, but Zelda stopped him. "Wait!" She cried arm outstretched. Link hesitated for a moment then finally looked at her. "We will get to the bottom of this." She said to him. Link nodded in acknowledgement and waved, as he hit the trigger of his hook shot.  
  
Link ran across the field, looking for Malon's subtle red hair in the mix of all the green grass. Nothing, but he could see Commerford talking to thin air, which seemed slightly odd. Commerford was making weird arm gestures to the empty void that was in front of him. He looked strange without his royal armour. His thin brown hair flopped over his forehead, and his green velvet jacket didn't quite fit his large size. "So you know water magic huh? Wow that's pretty cool. I wish I had that training." Link stood to Commerford's right, wondering what he was doing and when he decided to throw his sanity out the window. "Uh Commerford? Whom are you talking to?" Link asked not sure if he wanted to find out the answer. Commerford pointed his fat index finger in front of him. "Her." Link raised an eyebrow. "Ermmm" A young female voice giggled. "Hi Link!" It said cheerfully, which was unusual after the past events. "Malon?" A young girl appeared in front of Commerford, who didn't look the least bit shocked.  
  
"But how?" Malon stopped giggling and looked out west, away from Hyrule castle. "I have been training with the Zoras. A few of them knew magic and after some trials I was picked to be trained." Link tried to recall his recent visits to the ranch. "Your Dad said you were in castle, working." She laughed to herself. "Yes well that's what I told him." Link put a finger to his chin and scratched it in thought. "So that means that only the people who were in Hyrule were stuck with the curse." Malon's eyes widened. "What curse?" Commerford stepped back in retreat. Link swung his head in his direction. "You didn't tell her?! She thinks everyone is ok?" Commerford went bright red. Link sighed and rested his forehead on his hand cringing to himself. "Guess we'll check it out." He then gave a sharp look to Malon. "It might not be pretty." Malon gulped and walked onward towards the castle.  
  
As the trio walked across the wooden bridge, Link tried to recall what they looked like before. White faces, they looked like they were caught of guard, but they all seemed to have a hint of terror buried in their eyes. He didn't want to face that if he didn't have to. "Guys? I think I will wait here. I've seen it once, never again." Malon rolled her eyes. "Well that's reassuring." Link could not imagine how she could be so happy when she was one of the few people left with freedom. Then again, she had no idea of what was up 30 metres down the stone path. Commerford shrugged and took Malon down the path.  
  
A thud was heard by Link's right ear. He turned right and saw Zelda in Sheik form, standing perfectly poised. "Well hello. Nice of you to drop in." Zelda rolled her eyes at the bad pun and looked down the path. "Are they in there?" Link nodded and took out his hook shot. Zelda gave him a bizarre look. "What? I'm just practising, for the quest and all." Zelda looked shocked. "So you're coming to fight against her?" Link shook his head firmly. "That isn't Navi. I have to find out the real enemy." Zelda looked at him through her mask and was about to say that it was Navi. But she stopped her self, because that may be the only train of thought that will make Link come.  
  
Commerford came running down the path waving his arms in the air. "Master Link! Master Link!" "What? Where's Malon?" Commerford kept running, trying to squeeze the words out of his large mouth. "She's. gone.." 


	6. The quest is on! If they can find it

Authors note: Sorry bout all the careless typos. I have been writing these at 2am each night (or morning if you want to get technical on me).  
  
Time can change a man. But can a man change time?  
  
"What happened?" Link asked, his face matching the worried tone in Commerford's voice. "Malon's missing!" Zelda sighed unsympathetically. "Oh jeez, she's been with us for what? Half an hour tops, and she's already gotten herself lost." Link didn't have time to defend his friend. "Where did you last see her?" Commerford put a finger to his chin trying to pin point when. "Where you found me yesterday." He said finally. "Oh great, there's a party in my courtyard and I'm not invited." Link ignored the unusually edgy Zelda and continued with Commerford. "Did you see anything unusual?" Commerford nodded. "She walked right through a wall, sir." Link squeezed his index finger under his green hat and scratched his blonde hair. "Well that's odd. Did the dirt path still seem distorted?" Again Commerford nodded. Link swore under his breath. Zelda just looked as confused as before. "Am I missing something? Or have you two taken to many trips to Link's private garden.  
  
"We have no time to lose!" Link yelled as he ran down the stone path. "What's the big deal? She's probably hiding away in my courtyard ready to surprise us. You know how much of a prankster she is." Said Zelda calmly, having no trouble to keep up with Link in her Sheik form. "You have no idea what has happened do you?" Zelda just clicked her tongue. Link stopped suddenly. He was at the marketplace, and not much has changed.  
  
"Oh, man." Link said, in a loss for words. "My people." Zelda said, quickly changing from her sarcastic mood. The people were still in their original position, faces as pale as ever. Their expressions seemed painful, despite them being caught of guard. Commerford finally caught up behind Zelda and sheik. "I wonder how she gathered them all here." Link wiped his eyes. "What do you mean?" Commerford pointed to a middle aged man. "Well from one, that guy has bed hair that should never be displayed in public ever. Even my mop top is sorted just a little in the morning." Link snorted, only to be cut off by a firm backhand by Zelda to his chest. "In all seriousness" Commerford continued. "That women is holding a fry pan and that boy is asleep. So whoever did all this, probably the Navi witch that we saw earlier, did this over most of Hyrule and gathered them all here."  
  
Link smiled, something made it through that thick head of Commerford's and made it to his brain. He puffed his chest to try and show importance. "Well checking the numbers here I would certainly believe that." Zelda jumped back into her normal sarcastic self she slowly grew up to be. "Are you two boys finished yet or are going to wait another 15 minutes figuring out the obvious?" They both turned towards her. "And that would be?" Link asked, inviting an answer. " Well it wasn't Navi. And who ever is doing this a very heavy magic wielder, having the power to do all this is the work of extreme magic. Oh and why have the vanished? Well isn't it obvious?" Judging from the faces of the two males, it wasn't. "She is in another dimension!" The boys looked at each other with signs of acknowledgement. "Ahhhh." The boys said at the same time, looking enthusiastic. Zelda rolled her eyes waiting for their next predictable line. "Huh?"  
  
Zelda paced back and forth. "Well if you two are both sane at the moment, then wherever Commerford was patrolling." "Is a link to another time!" Link finished. Commerford nodded his head, pretending to grasp the situation. "Do we know where it goes to?" He said, at least pretending to know what is going on. Zelda ran down the pavestones, her Sheik costume fully intact, towards Commerford's patrol area. Link gave a glance to Commerford and they too ran down the pave stones.  
  
When they got to the townspeople, Link shut his eyes. He didn't want to see them again it was too horrifying. He held on the back of Commerford's shirt for guidance. Occasionally, he felt a body rustle up against him; their touch was cold and impure. One body he hit so hard, it fell to the cobblestones. "Commerford? Tell me I didn't break him." "Her, and no she is fine, horizontal, but fine." Link; being the womaniser he is, sighed over the fact that he nearly killed a woman. A frozen one, but a woman nether the less.  
  
When they eventually entered the courtyard, Link opened his eyes to see Zelda already darting around furiously, trying to remember Commerford's look out spot. Her Sheik costume was skin-tight and remained motionless in the slight breeze. "You don't remember?" Commerford said, looking slightly offended. "I do, it's just. I need to clear the area first." It was Link's turn to raise an eyebrow, but Commerford seemed to buy it. After minutes of pathetic 'checking' Link chuckled to himself. "Its over there. Jeez you have no respect for your guards do you?" Zelda crossed her arms. "That isn't true. Its just, you know, there is so many of theme." Commerford didn't look hurt at all. "All part of our job lady Zelda." Link smiled, so the boy finally figured something out on his own.  
  
Link and Commerford walked towards the patrol route. The brown footsteps of Commerford's iron boots were still intact. Zelda caught up with them. "Master Link, will you go first?" Link looked around. "Sword?" "Check!" "Shield?" "Check!" "Hookshot?" "Eggs?" Commerford checked the backpack. "Check and cracked!" Link got back into his normal position, ready to travel. "With the exception of yolks sliming up everything in my backpack, we are ready to go!"  
  
Link took a step forward, and a bright light engulfed him. 


	7. Warped realities Fork in the road

The fate of the one's life is in your hands. Will you throw it back?  
  
Parallel universe travelling isn't all that Zelda cracked it up to be. Link though, as he stared at pretty much the same scenery as he saw before. The castle walls were as grey and gloomy as ever. The hedges were just as well trimmed, and the sky looked typically Hyrulian blue. The breeze was a bit more intense, and the grass wasn't as long, but that's all that has changed really.  
  
"Ahh" Commerford said as he stepped through realities. He checked his surroundings and looked quite smug about switching timelines successfully. Zelda looked content, wondering why they haven't moved. The reason was Link's constant pacing back and forth.  
  
"Guys? I think we are about to finish before we even began." Link said with a dark tone to his voice. "What is the problem master Link?" Link stopped for a moment and spun to his right, his green tunic swaying in the sudden gust of wind. "Well ok I may have got the situation wrong. Tell me Zelda, how did we get here?" Zelda took her eyes of the ground and jolted up suddenly, like someone woken up from a deep sleep. "We just walked through there." She said, pointing to where the group of three just walked through. "Well that's fine and all, but what if I walked through there?" Link said pointing to the dirt path behind him. "We would switch back to our normal reality. Oh." Link put his hand to his forehead. "Well? Any suggestions?"  
  
"You two couldn't figure out anything between you, could you?" Zelda said, as if she knew something they don't. Link turned slightly to face the princess who was still in her Sheik costume. "And you know something we don't?" He asked, in a slightly annoyed tone. "Yes in fact I do."  
  
She lifted her arms in the air and spoke something in the old talk in a fast and (the) furious (God I hate that movie- Author) manner. Her arms darted back and forth in the air until some a red shade started to form above her fingers. Suddenly it got bigger and bigger until a small red cloud was above her head. Zelda threw her arms back and then threw them forwards, causing the clouds to fly forward.  
  
The red cloud circled Zelda and when it finally stopped, it was facing the wall of the Zelda castle. "Of course!" Zelda said, as she walked towards the wall. "What are you, nuts?!" Link said, slightly confused. Zelda ignored him and continued on her course towards the wall. As she got close, she did not flinch, and continued. She outstretched her arm that.went through it.  
  
"Did you see that?!" Link yelled in two inches away from Commerford's face. Commerford ignored him and walked straight into the same section of the wall resulting with the same effect. I really should of paid attention when she told me all about this stuff, Link thought. He tightened his leather boots with his gloved hand and marched into the wall. Admittedly, he did shut at his eyes just as he right next to the wall. Wouldn't be the first time Zelda played a prank on him with the aid of magic.  
  
To his relief, Link also made it through the wall, where he was greeted with his comrades. Well kind of. Commerford grabbed him around the mouth, and dragged him around the corner, despite Link's physical resistance, which were as effective as a bumper sticker on a satellite. Commerford dragged him behind a stone pillar and sat him down on the floor. Commerford put a finger to his lips to signal silence.  
  
Link looked around. Well he was in the castle, that much was sure. It looked a lot different, yet eerily familiar. The red carpet was brighter than he remembered. The walls haven't got all the paintings they had before. Nothing else seemed different. Oh and Gannondorf seemed a lot younger.  
  
Link got to his feet. His arch nemesis, his all time enemy, the man who caused all the hatred in this land was. talking to the king? Is it really he? Link squinted. Well his red hair, his plaid leather suit and strong physique were a dead give away. But something is wrong, very wrong. Why is he good to the king? Why isn't the king trying to arrest him?  
  
Link bent his arm back over his shoulder, his sweaty hands on the blue handle. He wanted to end this, right here, right now. He bent forward and when he was just about to take out his sword, Commerford placed his giant hand on his shoulder, causing Link to fall on his backside. His brown pants caused the dusty paths of the hallway to spread dust everywhere.  
  
Commerford bent over and cupped his hand over Links big ears. He bent over to whisper something. "Zelda is trying to sort things out. See what is going on. Strict orders are to wait here. From what it seems, we are in the past. About 7 years."  
  
Link sat on the ground, trying to stay out of view of the guards at the end of hallway. He thought about the situation. 7 years. What was he doing 7 years ago? Not much, sleeping, being lazy, playing, saving the world, and other stuff. Oh yea, the whole time travel thing was about 7 years ago.  
  
For one of the most intense moments of Link's life, he looked back on it rather lightly. He has done so much with himself, yet saving the world doesn't stand out. It should, but it doesn't. Zelda kept reminding Link of how he should remember the events, and he does, but he wants to put it all behind him. He changed time, now he wants to live it.  
  
The noises of footsteps were heading in Links direction. Commerford got out his dagger, Link got out his sword. "Who goes there.?" Commerford whispered, trying to be discreet yet make the offender hear. "It might be a guard. Shouldn't be a problem." Link said, with a smile starting to surface.  
  
"Cool it guys it's just me." Zelda said, motioning her hand for the men to put their weapons down. Her Sheik costume was no more; instead she was sporting a long pink dress with cold lining and let her hair down. She looked like royalty, which oddly enough, she was. Her blue eyes shined in the dim light. Her slim arms were in the air now, as if to retreat from the boys weapons, although they were down.  
  
"Guys, I was right. Welcome to 7 years ago. Link should be on a giant quest to stop the evil Gannondorf, I should be worried sick over my visions and Commerford should be as naïve as ever." Commerford nodded, his thick brown mop top flapped in time. Link smirked, Commerford had no idea what naïve meant, but it was funny watching him pretending he did.  
  
"Guys, we have to rewrite history. Like Link did, but before anything happened. Then the world wouldn't have to experience. Then again, to every body's knowledge, nothing did happen. But regardless lets stop Gannondorf!"  
  
Link shook his head to the shock of his teammates. "No time. Malon has been captured. Don't you guys remember that? A life is on the line here!" Zelda looked horrified. "I am sorry but one life for hundreds. I love Malon, but there is no way we can let Hyrule fade for her." Link stood back. "But there is nothing to worry about. My younger self will save the day, just like I did before. So what if they all die. They all will come back, and everything will be back, as if nothing happened. again."  
  
"You don't get it do you?! We may of altered time for the worse! Little do you know it, but whatever we do could drastically change history. From squashing a fly to talking to a guard we might of changed the actions of so many people without knowing it!" She said, as loud and as fierce ash she could without being heard. Her long blonde hair shook in fury with her constant head movements.  
  
"This is too confusing" Commerford said, again finding the urge to scratch his head. He watched the two bicker, and wondered whom he should back up. Then again, he thought it might be safer to just pretend to know what was going on, which he in fact didn't.  
  
Next chapter. What will the team do? Save one life? Or save a hundred? Is Zelda right? Is Link right? Could Commerford work out a math problem? Find out next chapter! 


End file.
